<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feels like home by Life0fCrikey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636484">Feels like home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life0fCrikey/pseuds/Life0fCrikey'>Life0fCrikey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life0fCrikey/pseuds/Life0fCrikey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feels like home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh lord. They’ve distracted me all day. I was so upset watching it last night that I had to revisit the Brettsey parts 4 times to get over it. <br/>Nothin to do with how it’s going to go down, but man I need something cute!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvie needed to get out of Chicago. When Matt left and saw his jacket on the floor, she rang her mom. <br/>She left a message with the Chief and booked off a few days from work. <br/>She didn’t want to see him. Within a few minutes she had gone from euphoria to heartache. It was too much. It felt like her world was imploding. Going to see her parents felt safe and warm right now. </p>
<p>Matt arrived and was immediately called into see The Chief. <br/>“Have you spoken to Brett since the accident?” Matt’s eyes widened. “Briefly.” It wasn’t far from the truth - all he wanted to do was revisit the few moments before their conversation on her couch. <br/>“She took a few days. Gone to her parents. Did she seem OK to you?” Chief looked at him dead on. <br/>“Hard to tell. I’ll shoot her a text to see..” “Hmm..yea. You do that. But maybe, try a little harder. She’s worth it.” Matt stiffened. Did Chief know something? </p>
<p>Matt went back to his office and dialed Sylvies’ number. No answer. <br/>He scrolled down his contact list and saw Gabbys number. He took a breath and threw the phone onto his bed. </p>
<p>Sylvie was enjoying a bubble bath in her parents house. She’d eaten way too much and was half way through a bottle of wine. She lay on her bed, touching her neck. Remembering where he had kissed her and sobbed again. She picked up her phone to see 4 missed calls from him and a couple from Stella. She shouldn’t. But she wanted to hear his voice, so dialed his number. <br/>“Sylvie. I’m so glad you called. I tried calling 4 times. Are you OK?. I know that’s a dumb..” <br/>“Matt. Stop. We need to forget what happened, I just want to go back to how it was. I love you too much and you won’t ever feel the same so, just pretend it never happened. I take full..” Click. The phone line went dead. She checked her screen. It wasn’t hers. He had gone. Hung up. <br/>She buried her face in the pillow and yelled into it. </p>
<p>The next morning Sylvies’ dad came into her room and opened the curtains. He removed the bottle of wine she had drunk and the chocolate wrappers. <br/>“Morning baby girl. Tell me. Did you get a new car?” Sylvie sat up with her hair tasseled and sightly hungover. “What. No daddy. Why would you ask that?” <br/>“Well. There’s a brown truck out there and no-one is in it. I can’t make out the words on it, but it looks like a tradesman vehicle” <br/>Sylvie shot out of bed to peer out the window with her dad. “Nooooooooo....It can’t be. Wait. Where’s mom?” <br/>Sylvie ran downstairs to an empty house. “Mom...Matt?” Her heart was in her mouth. No. Why would he be here, why would they be talking. Oh god. How she wished the world would swallow her hole right now. Did she openly tell him she loved him..AGAIN!” </p>
<p>Matt spotted Sylvie come out of the house, god she was beautiful even with a fluffy dressing gown on. <br/>He had his arms linked with Mrs Brett and headed back towards the house. “So dear, you think it’ll work?” Mrs Brett peered up to Matt. “I hope so.” He smiled.</p>
<p>“Matt. Mom. What’s happening? Why are you here? How did you..” Sylvies’ eyes darted between them both. <br/>“Sylvie. Matt is here to see you and neither of you are leaving this house until you sort it out”. With that, Mrs Brett unlinked her arms from Matt, took her husband and walked out the house. Locking it as she left. </p>
<p>Matt came closer to Sylvie and took hold of her hands. “I want to show you something.” <br/>He took her hands and went to sit at the kitchen table. The couch didn’t feel quite right for this moment. <br/>He pulled out his phone to a text message. He passed it to her “Read the whole conversation. And before you say anything. Yes. We had talked beforehand, so it might not flow as well as I think it does. </p>
<p>Sylvies’ eyebrows furrowed. She took the phone and read <br/>GABBY. <br/>She looked back up at Matt and shook her head. No. I don’t want to read this. I can’t Matt. Please.” He took her hand and stroked it. “Yes. You do. Please.” He urged her to continue. </p>
<p>MATT- “Hey, you got a minute? I need to talk. M. <br/>..<br/>GABBY. “Hi. Stranger. Yes. Hold on. I think we should talk too. I’ve got a lot to tell you. Sorry it’s been a minute. <br/>..<br/>The text conversation had stopped for a while and all that followed were photos. Photos of kids. <br/>..<br/>GABBY. “ I’m so glad we spoke. So here is Layla, here’s Camilla” Tell Sylvie I said hi. Now. Go get our girl” </p>
<p>Sylvie was stumped. “What is this Matt?” <br/>“Those photos are Gabbys children. She adopted two girls, with the man. She is married to. I called her. I wanted to know where in the world she was and talk, to her. About us. You and I.” Matt smirked. <br/>“I told her how much I loved you, how worried I was that I wouldn’t be good enough, because I wasn’t good enough for her. I told her how much you meant to me and that it wasn’t planned. But. I realized. I wasn’t telling the right person. I needed to be sharing this with you. That’s when she introduced me to her family. And my god. They are happy. It’s everything i want. A happy family, a happy partnership. But, not with her. With you.” Matt stroked her hair. “I’m no good with words Sylvie. But I’m no good at secrets either. I’m scared I’m not enough, I didn’t think I could love again. I was destined to be the grumpy old man, remembering what love used to be like. Until you took me by surprise. After all this time, you became something more. And I’m scared shitless of screwing it up. Because I always do. So when I said I don’t know, it’s not because I’m in love with Gabby. I’m in love with you. But I’m damaged goods, and I don’t know whether that’s what you need” </p>
<p>Sylvies’ eyes started welling up. She shook her head and sighed. “We can both be damaged goods together. Because if you think YOU are damaged, then YOU ain’t seen nothing yet. Matthew Casey. I love you. And my god. You are more than perfect to me. But, please. Don’t comment on how i look right now. I may have had a few commiseration drinks last night. </p>
<p>And with that he kissed her again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>